Katie and George
by millie81994
Summary: Pure Katie and George fluff. A bit of an AU. Starts from when they are young and goes to when they are old.
1. Meet Me

8 Years Old

8 Years Old.

George sat on his own building a sandcastle. His red hair was flying in the wind, but his blue eyes had loneliness inside them. His twin brother Fed had come down with a case of dragon pox from him, so he had to stay home. His father had come to the park with him, but his other siblings were either too old to play in sand or too young to come out at the moment. He looked around; the park was empty except for a woman and a little girl. The woman was talking to George's father; they seemed to know each other. He saw the girl look around and their eyes met, her eyes were a hazel brown. They both kept the gaze until the girl started walking towards him. George quickly looked down and began building the castle again until he saw a shadow near him. He looked up slowly and saw the girl. Her dark brown hair was flying in the breeze, and she had her hand outstretched. "Hi, I'm Katie Bell." She said kindly. George stood up and grasped her hand with his own. "George Weasley, nice to meet you Katie," he smiled, "it's nice to have some company finally!" Katie nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean! My two older brothers never let me play anything with them, and my younger brother never listens to me," she sighed "would you mind if I built with you?" She asked

"No, of course not." George answered gratefully; she grinned and sat down in the sand as George followed. "So, how old are you Katie?" He said "I'm already 8 years old." Katie looked sad, "Oh George! I am only 7 years old. This means we won't be in the same year as each other in Hogwarts!" George sighed unhappily, but soon brightened up. "Yeah, but… we still have 3 years until you leave and we will have the holidays also!" This seemed to lift both of their spirits. "So tell me about your family Katie."

"Well, there's my parents Kristina and Markus, and then there is my brother Ryan he's 12. After him there is my other brother William he's 10 years old, and then I came in. And my younger brother Eric is only 4." Katie replied. "Tell me about yours."

"Okay, Bill's oldest, then Charlie, then Percy, and then my twin brother Fred he's six minutes older than me. And then I come in, and then my brother Ron and my younger sister Ginny." George finished and looked at Katie; she was gazing at him in wonder. At first he thought she would make fun of his family but he should've known Katie wasn't like other people. "You're joking! You have a twin! That's brilliant George!" She said loudly, as George grinned happily. Suddenly they heard a yell "Katherine it's time to go home sweetheart!" It was Katie's mother, Katie yelled she was coming, hopped up and ran over to her mum. "Katie look at your new dress, it's filthy!" Her mum tried brushing off the dirt, but Katie avoided her mother's hand. "Bye Weasley!" She yelled as she started walking away with her mother trailing behind. "Bye bye Bell!" He yelled back just as loudly. George's father walked over to him and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Like her?" He asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Very, very much dad." He said; a smile forming on his face.


	2. Birthday

Katie's 9th birthday

Katie's 9th birthday

"Mummy, what if George and Fred don't come?" Katie asked her mother for about the 3rd time since she woke up, her mum sighed. "Katie, darling, we've been through this. When you flooed them last night, they promised to come. And they don't break promises, remember?" Katie was still unconvinced.

"But, I'm only turning 9 and they turned 10, two months ago! What happens if they think that they shouldn't be hanging around with a one digit like me?" Katie blurted out, as her mother looked at her with a mixture of worry and amusement.

"Kate… George and Fred are your best friends, and I doubt that they would miss your 9th birthday. Now get up buttercup, its March12th your birthday." Her mother walked out of the room. Katie grinned and looked around her bedroom. It was the smallest bedroom, but it had the best view of the backyard and Quidditch pitch. It was painted a light blue color and had a red border all around the top. She had her bed against the wall and a desk across from it. There were exactly 5 pillows on her bed, a stuffed hippogriff and a stuffed dragon. Katie had 2 bookcases in her bedroom and 1 large closet. Her room was right beside Eric's so she usually woke up to him banging on his wall. Katie got up from her bed and walked out her bedroom door, ready to meet her guests.

LATER

The whole Weasley family came and left, except George. George followed Katie up to her bedroom and sat down on her bed beside her, then took a deep breath. They looked each other full on in the eyes. "I, uh, wanted to give you your birthday present when we were alone." He said quietly, Katie was confused.

"But, George… remember your family gave me a present already. A new dress…" She said, but George shook his head. "I know how much you hate dresses, so I got you something of my own. It's also from Fred but I wanted to give it to you first." He broke their gaze and put his hand inside his jean's pocket. He then pulled out a small blue and red box, her favorite colors. He put it in her hand, mumbled something, and gave her a quick, awkward pat on the back. Katie opened the box, inside was a charm bracelet. It had 4 charms on it: a bell, a weasel, a sandcastle and a heart. Katie was speechless,

"How did you afford this? It must've cost a fortune!" She exclaimed.

"Fred and I had to do work for weeks before your birthday. But seriously it was still completely worth it, even if it was for you." Katie glared at him, but she began to smile easily again as she asked him to help her put it on. He took both ends of the bracelet, put it around her wrist and locked the two ends together.

"Thanks George." Katie mumbled.

"Anytime Kates." He replied.

"You know… this is probably the best present I have EVER gotten, except for maybe the broomstick I got last year. But nonetheless I am never ever going to take it off." George laughed. "Not even to clean yourself Kates?" He said jokingly, as Katie hit him gently on the shoulder. "George?" Katie asked timidly.

"Hmm?"

"I think that we will be best friends forever!" She said loudly.

"I do too Katie, I do too…" He answered truthfully. As George was leaving to go, Katie had a sudden inspiration. She ran up to him, and hugged him as tight as she could. George was caught off guard but hugged back just as tight anyways. When George left, Katie's parents shot her curious glances. Katie shrugged her shoulders

"What? We're best friends forever!" She laughed happily and ran off to her bedroom… leaving two very stunned parents behind her.


	3. See You

September 1st

September 1st

"Don't go." Katie told George, but George was staring in awe at the scarlet steam engine that was to take the students to Hogwarts. "Hellooo… earth to George." Katie said louder, while she waved a hand in front of his face. George's head snapped back to look at her.

"Huh? Oh sorry Katie." He apologized. Katie nodded,

"You're gonna miss me right? Because you and Fred are practically the only friends I have. Other than the idiots I call my brothers." Katie said, scowling as George nodded his head.

"Of course I am going to miss you! Plus I am probably going to be causing so much trouble at Hogwarts… Mum and Dad will be telling you all about mine and Fred's amazing adventures." Katie laughed. The sound of the steam engine signaled the leaving of the train in five minutes. George ran over to his family, as Katie hugged Fred goodbye. Fred jumped onto the train, and George walked over to Katie.

"Bye Kitty Kate." He said hugging her tightly, "I'll send billions of letters!" He jumped onto the train too. She saw her brothers sticking their heads out of the windows.

"Bye Will, bye Ryan!" She screamed over the sound of a starting engine.

"Bye Bell!" George was yelling out the window, Katie waved. She looked away from the train and walked back to her parents and brother. And for the first time since she met Fred and George she cried, hard. Her younger brother put an arm around her.

"At least Christmas holidays are soon." She heard him mutter quietly. Katie sighed and went back to her parent's car. Eric caught up with her, and grabbed her hand.

"Katie?" He asked timidly, Katie looked over at Eric. His blonde hair was a wavy mess; he was only a couple inches shorter than her. Which was an amazing thing, he was pretty tall for his age.

"Yeah?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Are you gonna miss George, Fred, Will and Ryan? Because I don't think I can stand another year without them! And next year you are leaving, which means I am going to be all alone for three years." Eric was rambling on and on that he wouldn't have anyone to play with. Katie sighed and opened the door to her parent's car. Eric slid in and Katie after him.

"I know you are going to miss me, I will miss you a lot too. But you will still have Mum, and Dad, and that cute little girl down the street Sarah Yeller?" Eric's face brightened almost instantly. It was common knowledge that Eric fancied the little blonde down the street and she fancied him right back. The front doors opened and Katie's parents came in the car. Katie's mum was already in tears.

"My babies left again. And next year you're leaving Katie, then Eric." She burst into fresh new tears, as her father put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. Katie smiled sadly as she looked at her parents and brother, she was going to miss them all but she could always send letters. Another year until she could finally be with Fred and George. When the car pulled into Katie's drive way, she hurled out of the car and ran upstairs. She pulled out her photo albums and opened one of them at random. The first picture was of her and Fred, she was getting a piggy back from him and laughing her head off as he had an exaggerated pained expression on his face. She smirked and flipped the page; it was of her and George. He had his am around her shoulders but his finger was inching towards her cheek. It poked her and Katie kicked him in the shin, hard. She laughed lightly and flipped the page one last time. This time it was of her, Fred and George. They were at the lake; George and Fred were beside Katie. Suddenly Katie pushed in Fred, he went tumbling down. Then she quietly pushed George down. Katie threw her head back as she laughed. Until the twins grabbed hold of her ankles and dragged her in. That was one of the funniest days in Katie's life. Katie laughed once more and turned the page.

"Wow," she breathed it was a picture of her whole family, the one where Eric was only a day old. Her mother was holding him and smiling as her father snaked his arm around her waist. He was holding Katie's hand, and Ryan and William were standing in front laughing.

"Those were some brilliant memories." Katie whispered to herself.


	4. Trouble

I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did

_I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. _

_Anyways, here you are next chapter. _

Summer Holidays

"GEORGE!" Katie screamed as soon as he came out of the fire.

"Dear Merlin Katie, you are going to make me deaf in both my ears." Katie laughed and jumped at him and then Fred.

"What's with the screaming?" Fred asked as he came through next.

"Look!" She stuffed a paper into Fred's face, and saw his eyes widen. Then he quickly gave the letter to George and proceeded to hug Katie tightly. When he let go George came up and hugged her.

"So, you're in huh? Good job I always thought you were a squib." George said. Katie launched herself at him. Fred -knowing that this was perfectly normal behavior- left the room to find Ryan probably. Katie and George wrestled until they heard a crash. Katie looked around, her mother and father's wedding picture had smashed on the floor.

"You idiot! Fix it! I can't do any magic without a wand!" Katie screamed at George.

"I can't Katie! I can't use magic out of school, I'm not seventeen!" He said referring to the under-age magic rule.

"Oh no, oh no! I'm going to be grounded for sure… unless I blame this on you. Yes I will blame this whole thing on you!" She pointed at George, and ran to grab her parents who were outside with George's. But George was quicker.

"If you tell and I go down, I am taking you down with me Katie." He grabbed Katie's arm and held her close. "If I get in trouble once more, I won't be able to go to Hogwarts… same goes for Fred." Katie gaped at him.

"You must be joking!" When George shook his head no, she came up with an idea. "I'll take the blame George; I haven't gotten in trouble at all. I don't want you to not be there when I come to Hogwarts." George looked like he was about to protest but Katie shook off his hand and ran off. George left to go to Fred quickly. The next day Katie quickly flooed George.

"Hey George." She said quietly.

"Hello, how long are you grounded for then?" He asked as Katie smiled.  
"Just today, I am the only girl in a family of boys after all. Anyways mum fixed it with a wave of her wand."

"Lucky, thanks Katie I really mean it."

"No problem, anyways I have to go. If my mum or dad catches me I will be in SO much trouble."

"Bye Kitty."

"Bye Georgie Porgy." She smiled. Now she would see George and Fred holding their breath as she put on the Sorting Hat. She would be wishing to be in Gryffindor just like George and Fred. Katie walked back to her bedroom, Ryan, Fred and George were all in Gryffindor but Will was in Ravenclaw. She sighed, she loved all her brothers but she had always been closest to Ryan. Ever since she was born Ryan had always looked after her, William was always busy with work, but there were still lots of times he played with her when she was younger and still does. And Eric, he was probably the nicest boy in the world, he couldn't say no. It really helped in getting him to do things for her. She walked inside her bedroom. Her father had repainted it, and now it was painted a light orange color with a red border and blue trim. She had one large closet and a huge bed. Her window was facing the backyard, which was the best thing about her bedroom; she could always watch her mother planting new flowers or her brothers playing on their muggle trampoline. She had two bookcases that were filled with books. She had tons and tons of posters adorning her walls of the best football teams, the best Quidditch teams and some singers and actors. Underneath her bed she housed her small photograph collection. It had pictures from when she was born to just the day before. She also had a desk in her bedroom; it had a computer and a lamp on it. Katie jumped onto her bed and picked up the book she had been reading just last night.


	5. Sorting

Train Ride

Train Ride

Katie was sitting with George, Fred, a boy named Lee Jordan, two girls named Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and a girl named Leanne Aeron. Lee was dark skinned and had dread locks. He was a very friendly person and he was friends with the twins. Angelina was also dark skinned; she had braided hair and was probably the most athletic person in the world! Alicia had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was shy, but now she seemed used to everyone and was now very talkative. While everyone else was a year older than Katie, Leanne was actually in her year. Leanne also had blonde hair, but she had very dark, large blue eyes. She was very pretty, and she had a small family. She was an only child with her parents and grandfather living with her. They enjoyed a pleasant train ride, Katie sat in between the twins, Leanne sat beside Angelina and Lee, while Alicia transfigured a chocolate frog card into a cushion and she sat on the floor. When they got into the Great Hall to be sorted, Leanne went first… no surprise… she said she ALWAYS went first. After a minute of talking with the hat Leanne was sorted into Gryffindor, after a couple more people Katie's name was called out. She stumbled to the stool. As she sat down on the stool she saw Will looking at her over at the Ravenclaw table and Ryan over at the Gryffindor table. But the face she sought out the most was George and Fred's. Then her eyes found George first he was staring intently at her over at the Gryffindor table. The hat was placed over her head and she heard a voice inside it.

"I see, you have the brains of your mother Kristina Huila, but you have your father Markus Bell's bravery." All Katie could think was Gryffindor. "But, you cannot go into Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff isn't exciting enough for you..." She barely heard a sound after the hat yelled out something.

"What!" She yelled loudly and everyone in the hall snapped their heads towards her again.

"Katie! The hat said Gryffindor, come 'ere!" George and Ryan both screamed. Katie grinned widely and stumbled over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down in between Leanne and George.

"The hat wanted to put me into Hufflepuff, but then decided Gryffindor was best. Anyways what was that about when you were being sorted?" Asked Leanne, but Katie shook her head as she loaded up on food. Fred leaned forward from across the table.

"Hey Katie, be careful some of this food is poisonous." Katie stared at him for a full minute before she started spitting out her food, Leanne following just as quickly. Fred and George were doubling up with laughter. Angelina smacked Fred and George on the head and looked at Katie.

"He's kidding Katie." Katie's eyes widened as she looked at Fred. Fred gave her a cheeky grin, muttered something about meeting new people and ran away to sit beside a boy with black hair as far away from Katie as he could get. Katie smiled; she was in for the best first year she could imagine.

As Katie started unpacking her things in her dorm three other girls came in.

"Hello, I'm Carolyn Moore. This is Linda Years and Mary Beth Brown." Katie introduced herself and Leanne. Carolyn had blonde hair and dark brown eyes; she had a Scottish accent and seemed really outgoing. Linda's parents were American, but she was born in Wales. She had light brown hair and stormy grey eyes. Mary Beth or M.B as she liked to be called was adopted. She also had light brown hair, but she had soft hazel eyes that- when you looked closely- had green specks in them. She was born in London but had moved to Wales a year ago, that's where she had met Linda. Katie liked all of them so far. Before bed she went down to the common room alone, it was empty except for Fred and George. Katie decided she would sneak up on them. As she neared them Fred turned around.

"Knew it." He said simply. Katie walked over to them and sat in the chair opposite them.

"How?" She asked suspiciously, but Fred just shrugged.

"Lucky guess, I suppose?" Katie glared at him, as he and George smirked playfully. Katie sighed; this was going to be a joy. And in all honesty, Katie was pretty glad that she had six more years of being with Fred and George at Hogwarts.


	6. Quidditch

Quidditch

Quidditch

"I DID IT!" Katie began yelling as she tore through the usual crowd jostling around, people gave her weird looks but she paid no attention. A Slytherin boy that passed her by muttered something about stupid second years, but Katie ignored it and kept on running. She ran onto the pitch and looked around for Fred and George, and there they were putting balls back. "Hey, idiots, I DID IT!" Fred looked around at Katie and she grinned widely and dropped her broom lightly.

"Did what?" Fred asked stupidly and George looked around at Katie too.

"I made the Quidditch team! I'm the new chaser!" Katie yelled gleefully and Fred held out his arms, Katie ran into them squealing with joy. Fred twirled her around and gave her to George who started to twirl her too. As Katie got let back down, she started talking "I just checked the lists!"

"That's awesome Kitty-Kate!" George said happily and turned back to placing the balls back in the case. As he finished shoving the last quaffle in, and locking the trunk they began walking back up to the tower. But before Katie could even take a step towards the comfy looking sofas, she was attacked by two girls. "KATIE!" Angelina and Alicia screamed excitedly.

Katie laughed, "I suppose you heard that I made the team then?" She asked knowingly, and they nodded as both of them hugged Katie.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." Fred said sarcastically and Angelina pulled both him and George into the hug. Leanne walked in at that point and smiled.

"Group hug!" She cried and wrapped her arms around Alicia; Katie laughed and tried to get out with no avail, so she started talking.

"Hey, you're not making a Katie sandwich here." She said jokingly and one by one they got off Katie.

"Our little Katie is growing up Freddie, look at her!" George started pretending to cry and Fred began patting him on the back.

"It's alright; she'll be home for Christmas Georgie." Fred said smiling. Katie rolled her eyes and walked away to grab her book bag.

"Katie, we should be celebrating not doing homework." Alicia said shooting a glace at Katie's open Charms book. Katie gave a small laugh and looked up from her book.

"I can't, I have to finish six chapters and then practice a third-year spell. I'm doing some extra stuff, Charms is my best subject after all. And then I have to finish an essay for Sprout, and after that I need to finish my ten inch potion essay and then…"

But George cut her off, "You are probably the biggest procrastinator I've ever seen."

"Yeah, but I still finish everything on time and almost always get top marks." Katie pointed out and George put his hands up in defeat.

"Fair point, Kitters," Fred said patting her on the back and looking around. "Hey, where's Lee anyways?"

Angelina shrugged, "Last thing I heard from him was something about the library and Oliver Wood…" And just then Lee rushed through the portrait with Oliver storming after him angrily.

"Jordan, there is no way in hell that you are saying that at the next match!" Oliver began shouting and Alicia ran to him.

"What'd he do Ollie?" Alicia said using Oliver's pet name, he glared at the use of the nickname but explained.

"He's gonna tell my secret, because he just discovered what it was." Oliver mumbled, and immediately Fred and George ran up to Oliver and grinned.

"Oh, you mean about the…" Fred began but Oliver put his hand over Fred's mouth but the secret was already out of George's.

"Ollie sleeps with a pink teddy bear. But he transfigures it into his pillow!" George said.

"And he named it Pinky!" Fred added happily and Oliver began turning red.

"I told you not to tell!" He yelled but the damage was done and everyone was laughing hard.


	7. Pickle

Dinner- Katie's 3rd Year

Dinner- Katie's 3rd Year

Katie plopped herself down on a bench after Quidditch practice. All her roommates were gone already except Mary Beth. George walked towards her with Fred beside him they sat down on either side of her. Katie grabbed some chicken and started stuffing her face. Fred looked amused.

"Hungry?" He asked, as Katie nodded happily. Angelina came up and sat next to Fred, they started to talk quietly, as Angelina giggled happily whenever Fred said a joke. Katie was just about to grab the last chicken curry when George took it. He shot her a proud look. She narrowed her eyes, and punched him in the arm hard. He let out a yelp which made Katie grin but she stopped after hearing what George was yelling.

"KATIE GERMS! HELP I HAVE KATIE GERMS!" People were starting to stare at them.

"George, shut the bloody hell up." Katie hissed at him, but George continued to scream. "George, stop it you moron! If you don't stop I'll make you." George shut up immediately; he looked at her then looked away. Katie rolled her eyes and turned back to her food, until something obscured her view. Katie realized George was holding a pickle to her face. Katie turned to him glaring with all she could muster.

"Want it?" He said grinning widely.

"No, why would I want a pickle George?"

"Alright if you don't want the most brilliant, juicy, yummiest pickle ever, so be it." Katie looked at the pickle; it was indeed very yummy looking.

"Alright I want it." She said grudgingly as she held out her hand for it, but George took it away farther from her.

"No, you said you didn't want it." He said childishly. Katie sighed loudly.  
"But, now I do want it!" She protested angrily.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No way Kitty-Kat."

"C'mon George, please!" Katie whined she really wanted that pickle.

"Alright," he said brightly and dropped the pickle on her plate.

"Aww, George now it has Georgie germs on it." George poked her hard on her shoulder.

"WHAT!" She yelled then she noticed that they were starting to have an audience. People around them were looking at them with laughter.

"I just gave you your Georgie shot. So now I can have the pickle back." Katie grabbed the pickle off her plate.

"No, it's still mine, don't be jealous." She said proudly waving it around.

"Can I have it back?"

"You can have it back the day pigs fly." George looked at her with something like madness in his eyes. He stood up and turned to look at Katie.

"Stay right here and don't eat that pickle." Katie nodded and watched George run out of the room. She kept her eyes to the door for the whole ten minutes George was gone. Suddenly George came back with something pink flying around his head. As he came closer people started to look at him, including Fred and Angelina both were doubled up in laughter.

"I want my pickle back now Katie." Katie looked at the pink object floating. It was a pig, with little white wings!

"No George I was just kidding!" George looked sad.

"Fine, okay Snouty go back to Hagrid's." The pig didn't move, but George didn't notice. George grabbed one side of the pickle and pulled as Katie pulled the other end. Just then the pig took hold of the middle and grabbed the pickle from both of their hands; he then flew away munching away happily.

Katie and George looked at each other then ran after the pig.

"SNOUTY!" They yelled together, all the while fighting about whose fault it was.

_A/N- One of my favorite ones, I've always imagined as Katie being a bit arrogant or obnoxious in a way that George would love. And his childishness just evens out his and Katie's personalities, they've been my favorite couple, even though J.K never exactly acknowledged them; and I've always been against George and Angelina, she belonged with Fred_.


End file.
